


Chalcedony

by aman_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a birthday gift for one of the best people in this whole world, its not explicit or anything dont worry!, natsumugi, tw character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aman_chan/pseuds/aman_chan
Summary: ¤Natsume! Look at this one! It’s a Chalcedony! Just like the ones we found on our anniversary last year!¤





	

¤And if you carry this one, you’ll have lucky with money!¤

Tsumugi stood with a huge smile on his face, tossing the green rock in his hands back and forth. He unpacked his bag, and sat down as a sigh escaped his body.

¤Natsume! Look at this one! It’s a Chalcedony! Just like the ones we found on our anniversary last year!¤

~~~~~

_¤Natsume~! Come on! We’re gonna miss the bus!!¤_

_¤Could you Please shut up for 5 seconds?! I’m coming...¤_

_The duo ran down the sandy path, sliding into the bus seat as it slowly started to drive off. They were panting while they took off their backpacks and seated them by their legs._

_Natsume glanced over to his husband. The years following high school shaped him out well. His jaw was more chiseled... but still had a soft feel to it. His hair was kept back in a bun; although a few pieces fell out and framed his face. He seemed tanner, but that was just the dirt coming up from the ground, from what Natsume could tell. His smile still stood the test of time. It shined just as brightly as it did all those years ago._

_Natsume had his own fair share of physical aging too. His hair was still at the same length it always was. His features became more defined, but he kept some of his baby fat. His muscles became more prominent, though he still had his slim figure. His personality had soften considerably from being around Tsumugi so much, but he never truly abandoned his snappy ways._

_¤Natsume, aren’t you excited! This is the first time we’ve ever gone mining together!¤_

_¤Yeah, yeah. So unbelievably excited. I can’t even Begin to explain how Excited I am.¤_

_Natsume was lying through his teeth, but Tsumugi knew better. His lies were pointless against Tsumugi. He knew that Natsume was excited. This was the first time he was going to see Tsumugi in his element. He’d never accompanied him in his trips to the mine before; having him tag along was nerve-wracking beyond belief. Fortunately, they were only going to the shallow part of the mine, where both of them could mine quite easily._

_The shuttle rattled, and Natsume fell into Tsumugi chest. He knew the ride took around a half hour, so the two napped for the majority of it. Eventually, the bus slowed to a stop in front of a large cave. Tsumugi picked up both of their backpacks, a strap on each arm, and lead his husband to the mine._

_At first, the pair followed the other miners they took the shuttle with. They broke away down a small path that ran to a large pore in the mine. There were gems peaking through at every corner. Greens, blues, purples, pinks, and everything in between sparkled through the gray rock. Tsumugi seemed indifferent to the area, he did work there daily after all. Natsume, on the other hand, was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the cavern. The stones glistened in a whole new way when each light ray hit them. The sight caught Natsume's chilly breath in the middle of his throat. He was speechless._

_Tsumugi knelt down and began to unpack their backpacks. A pair of chisels and hammers, gloves, and a blanket wrapping their picnic lunch rested inside._

_¤Will we Eat first? That way the Dirt does not go into our Food.¤_

_¤Mhmm~! Whatever you like!¤_

_Tsumugi gently unwrapped the blanket, unfolding it completely so they were positioned in the middle of the cavern. The food they brought was carefully transferred to plates. Tsumugi sat down, and patted the spot next to him for Natsume to follow suit. The two sat together and began to eat their lunch._

_~~~~~_

_A soft breeze flowed through the cavern, and the two let out deep sighs as they laid on the blanket. Their fingers were entwined and heads were resting against the other’s. Tsumugi’s thumb traced over his husbands knuckles, feeling a frown arise on his face when the man’s wedding ring wasn’t adorning his finger. They both took them off to ensure that they would be safe, but Tsumugi still despised the situation._

_¤Shall we start mining, love?¤ Tsumugi kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before sitting up and slipping on his gloves._

_¤Sure… You do know I don’t Know How to do this, Right?¤ Natsume sat up as well, but was more hesitant to put on his gloves._

_¤I’ll teach you! Come on, it’s easy!! I promise!¤_

_Natsume followed Tsumugi over to the edge of the cavern where not many stones were visible. They knelt down with chisels in hand, and began to work at the hard rock. It took some help from Tsumugi, but eventually Natsume was able to strike the chisel on his own. The pair worked together to expose what Tsumugi said was “the biggest rock in the whole cavern!”. After an hour or so, the duo was able to reach into the hole and pull out a rock the size of Natsume’s hand._

_¤Natsume! Look! We have to break it open!¤_

_¤Break it Open? It’s just a Rock.¤_

_¤No it isn’t! Come help me and I’ll show you...¤_

_Natsume was instructed to hold the rock as Tsumugi carefully aligned his chisel. He delivered quick, shallow blows to the chisel’s handle. Slowly, a groove began to form around the rock. They worked on it for around and hour, constantly turning the rock and making the groove deeper. Eventually, the two halfs of the rock became loose enough to be pulled apart by hand._

_¤Okay, Natsume...¤_

_Tsumugi’s voice was hushed to a whisper. They scooted closer together; Natsume’s eyes glued to the rock in his husband’s hand. Tsumugi pulled on the two halves, and he felt them separate._

_¤Natsume, watch closely, okay?¤_

_He slowly turned the two pieces away from each other. Natsume’s break stopped in his throat as he saw what rested inside the rock._

_Sparkling pieces of Chalcedony were displayed inside the rock. They were bluish-gray, and shined in the light ray they were standing under. Whites and grays swirled around the edges, and it hallowed to pure crystals in the middle. Natsume reached his hand into the rock, running his fingertips across the sharp edges. Tsumugi smiled gently at the sight._

_¤It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Natsume?¤_

_Natsume could only make out a nod. A smile grazed his face as he stared intently at the stone._

_¤What… What Is it?¤_

_¤It’s a Chalcedony geode. See the blue and gray? It’s so pretty, right?¤ Natsume nodded again, wide eyes looking into Tsumugi’s. ¤...Ah, you like it, don’t you? Here, there’s a half for the both of us!¤_

_Shaky hands held the fragile geode; Natsume’s eyes stayed locked onto the crystals inside. Tsumugi wrapped his in the blanket, and put everything they brought away._

_¤Come on babe, we gotta go...¤ Tsumugi gently grasped Natsume’s free hand and lead him back to the shuttle. The two men sat down on the same seat they were originally in, dropping their backpacks back to their feet. Natsume held onto the geode with both hands as he looked up to his husband and gave him a chaste kiss._

_¤Happy Anniversary, Tsumugi.¤_

_¤Happy Anniversary, Natsume~!¤_

~~~~~

Tsumugi smiled fondly at the memories of their first anniversary that flooded into his mind. 

It truly was a bittersweet memory.

Loving Natsume was like a rollercoaster. Riding it was more enjoyable than he could ever form into words. But, eventually, the ride always comes to an end.

Tsumugi wished that end hadn’t come so soon.

He forced a smile; he knew Natsume wouldn’t want to see him crying over him. He placed the stone next to the other one from their first anniversary. Beside that rested Natsume’s wedding ring and favorite necklace. Behind those, a picture of him from their wedding day. His smile was brighter than all of the stars in the sky. 

¤Happy Anniversary, Natsume. I hope you’re celebrating from up there, too.¤

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of the most important people in my life, Emme. She is so amazing in ways that I can't even begin to understand. We've known each other for over a year now, and in that time have become a best friend to each other. She's funny, sweet, and so lovable. We "fight" and "argue" a lot but we both love each other so much... I truly hope her birthday this year is as enjoyable as possible. She has a smile that's brighter than every city in the world. Her laugh is like angels singing. I could write forever how much I love her and want her to have an amazing birthday, but I'll end it here. Happy birthday, Emme ❤


End file.
